


Kurzgeschichten / Shortstories (EN/DE)

by Levitation_Art



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, LGBTQ, Other, Short Story, Transgender, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation_Art/pseuds/Levitation_Art
Summary: Song: "Spanish Sahara" - Foals





	1. Miss & Sir (DE)

„…hier ihr Wechselgeld“, der Verkäufer musterte sie von oben bis unten und grinste, „Sir“. Sie seufzte, nahm ihren Kaffee und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Spiegelbild im Schaufenster bevor sie den Laden verließ. Die junge Frau verstand einfach nicht warum sie „Sir“ genannt wurde. Es fühlte sich falsch an.

Ein kurzer, brennender Schmerz an ihrer Hand rieß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Dann schaute sie in die müden Augen der Frau, von der sie gerade angerempelt wurde, bevor sie sich mit einem kurzen „‘Tschuldigung, Miss“ entschuldigte und weiter die Straße runtereilte. „Miss“ und „Sir“. So kleine, unscheinbare Wörter mit so viel Bedeutung.

Am Ende des Tages kam sie erschöpft nach Hause und gesellte sich kurz zu ihren Eltern. Ein paar wenige, oberflächliche Wörter wurden gewechselt, wovon das letzte ihr einen Stich versetzte. Es schmerzte im ganzen Körper und gleichzeitig wurde alles um sie herum taub. Als die junge Frau schließlich ihr Zimmer betritt und sich wieder einmal nachdenklich im Spiegel musterte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch so viel Make-up auftragen konnte, aber ihre Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht abdecken.

Ein kleiner, unauffälliger Zettel erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

 _„Du bist „Sie“. Nicht „Er“_. _Irgendwann wird das jeder sehen. Bald.“_


	2. Sohn

_It’s Spanish Sahara, The place that you’d wanna leave the horror here…_

Er wollte nur noch eben bezahlen bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinen Eltern machte. Zwei Tassen, ein paar Süßigkeiten und weitere Kleinigkeiten für Weihnachtsgeschenke lagen vor der Kassiererin, die ihn kaum zu registrieren schien.

_…Forget the horror here, Leave it all down here…_

Stumm scannte sie die Ware vor ihr. Bis sich etwas in ihrem Blick änderte und sie die Person hinter dem sichtlich nervösen Jungen fokussierte und schließlich freudig grüßte. Er drehte sich halb verwirrt um und musterte die kleine Frau hinter ihm. Etwa Mitte 40, pummlig mit einem freundlichen Gesicht und warmen dunklen Augen. Die Frau erinnerte ihn an eine jüngere Version seiner Großmutter. „Ist das dein Sohn?“ _Sohn…_

_…It’s future rust and it’s future dust…_

Er schaute verwirrt von der einen Frau zur anderen. Die ältere Frau verneinte und er selber brachte nur ein gestammeltes „Nein“ raus. Der Junge hätte sich noch im gleichen Moment selbst schlagen können. Die Kassiererin war nun genauso verwirrt wie er selbst. Schnell reichte er ihr das Geld und packte mit errötetem Gesicht seine Sachen zusammen.

_…I’m the ghost in the back of your head…_

Er wollte so schnell es ging aus diesem Laden. Trotz der Musik, die im Hintergrund fröhlich weiter spielte, lag eine gewaltige, schwere Stille in diesem Moment in der Luft und auf den Schultern des Jungen. Kassiererin rief ihm eine Entschuldigung zu und wünschte „ihr“ fröhliche Weihnachten.

_…Cause I am…_

Er stand im Regen zwischen den weihnachtlich geschmückten Läden und wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Dieses eine Wort ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.           

_Sohn._

Irgendwann.

_... Now the waves they drag you down, Carry you to broken ground…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Spanish Sahara" - Foals


End file.
